Forsworn
by dreamingofgreen
Summary: One shot: she was awakened suddenly during the night, hearing the crisp footfalls of feet on grass. *Just a little something that was rolling around in my mind for a while. *NSFW*


_**Forsworn**_

Reeve woke with a start, the sound of dry grass crackling, her hand slipped under her bedroll that she was using as a pillow to grasp at her dagger, peeking out under half-closed lids, feigning sleep as she watched the hulking shadow noisily creep towards her.

The clouds had cleared, moonlight outlining the figure, great horns protruding from its head.

 _'Great, Forsworn, just what I need,_ ' She thought tiredly, She had reasoned that the small glade she had secured in the Reach would be safe while she rested from her travels. Her ears strained but she could not hear any other movement bar the single Reachmen that was steadily nearing her, now within the perimeter of her small camp.

Her hand tightened about her small blade as she caught sight of the wicked barbed blade that the Forsworn tended to favour, the half-clad warrior was too sure in assuming she was asleep, taking his time to circle around her prone form on the ground, hide-covered feet pushing at her satchel and travel pack before settling in a stance above her, muscled bare arms raising executioner style, ready to finish her with a killing blow.

Reeve tensed before flinging her self to her left, the rush of air buffeting against her back where she had been laying. A guttural roar sounded as she scrambled backwards as the Reachman lunged at her, Reeve was acting on instinct, bringing her legs up to connect into solid abdominals causing him to stagger backwards with a grunt. She had enough time to pull herself up to her feet. Dagger held firmly in front of her as she eyed the fur-clad fighter. His chest was bare, giving her an eyeful of a well-toned chest covered in thick dark hair, an animal pelt kilt adorned with what she presumed was fox skulls hanging about his waist and a great elk skull covering his head making the Forsworn look almost demonic in the moonlight.

Reeve had an inclining that there was more than Breton blood in the fighter as the sheer size of him gave her pause for concern, all thick muscle and animalistic fury.

The Reachman eyed her warily, hefting the crude blade in one hand, Reeve took a chance and rushed him, forcing all of her weight to carry her into her attacker with a cry. She thanked all of the Nine Divines when she knocked the Forsworn onto his back, straddling his hips as she desperately grabbed his sword arm, banging it on the ground trying to loose his sword. Her own dagger lain forgotten in the grass somewhere behind her.

The Reachman wasn't winded for long, a strong firm hand reaching for her throat, nearly wrapping all the way around her slender neck and tightening as she slammed his other arm into the ground once more, freeing the barbed sword from his grasp. Frantically she lunged for it, pressing against the feral fighter's taut pectorals as she chucked it into the darkness, his other hand reached for her waist, clawing painfully into her flesh through the loose tunic that she wore. Reeve was choking for air as she desperately clutched at the wrist that was wrapped around her neck with both hands trying to free herself so she could breathe.

Forcing his hand away from her took all of the strength in both of her arms as she glared down into the skull covering the man's features, she didn't expect him to try and buck her off of him with a sharp thrust with his hips, nor the breathy moan that slipped out of her. The Reachman showed no sign of noticing as he bucked once again, throwing her off him sideways, landing on her front the Nord blindly kicked behind her, hitting firm muscles as she crawled away. Reeve was coughing, sucking in air as her lungs burned, rolling onto her back just in time to hurriedly throw her arms up, grasping at the vicious antlers that came lunging at her. The Reachman was mostly silent bar the muffled grunts of exertion as they wrestled, Reeve's biceps quivered with the strain of keeping her self from being impaled in the neck by the antlers. The Forsworn pulling at her arms trying to remove them so he could finish her off with his makeshift helm.

Without thinking she raised her legs up, shoving them against his shoulders, trying to force the other fighter back as she clasped firmly at the skull, twisting her upper torso sideways as she pulled it forcefully off and in one swift motion flung it over her head to land with a thump somewhere amongst the grass. At the same time, the Forsworn had ripped her legs apart so he could swamp her with his larger frame, grabbing both of her wrists in one hand above her head in a painful grip.

Reeve could only wince as she stared up in a panic at the man before her. His features were shadowed by the shoulder length hair that fell about his face, she could only make out burning dark eyes and the stubble that covered his cheeks as his other hand wrapped about her neck once more, Reeve felt helpless as her chest began to heave for air, the Reachman repositioned himself between her thighs, pressing closer to her crotch so he had a better advantage of holding her still while he throttled her.

Again she couldn't help the moan escape her as she gasped for breath when a bare heavily muscled leg pressed against her. This time the man did pause, staring intently at her flushed face, grip loosening slightly on her throat so she could gulp in air, experimentally he leaned his thigh in again, rubbing against her trouser covered core. Reeve was unable to stop her eyes from rolling up and a needy whine leaving her panting mouth. The deep masculine chuckle above her seemed to vibrate through her and she couldn't help but squirm beneath the hulking Forsworn as he released her neck, trailing his large hand down her side to clutch at her breast through her tunic and giving it a squeeze.

"Are you submitting to me little Nord?" The deep smooth baritone of his voice was torture to her, the firmness of his hand as he cupped her breast was tantalizing as she bit her lip, refusing to admit his semi-naked body had been doing terrible things to her since she had woken up. Reeve had never seen a man so massive and toned, muscles where she never knew muscles could be, she felt him cup her chin tightly, not even realising that he had released her hands as she opened her eyes, to stare into his dark pupils. She sucked in a breath as he brushed her lip with a thumb, a wicked smirk pulling at his bearded mouth. She lay there, breathing heavily arms lying limp above her head as she watched the man above her, unconsciously she had raised her legs slightly, encouraging him closer to her. He chuckled again quietly, dipping his head to press his mouth against hers.

Reeve's eyes fluttered closed as she responded to the slow kiss he gave her, his lips were warm and surprisingly soft as he worked against her mouth, the short stubble on his cheeks almost silky against her skin and without thought, Reeve wrapped her arms around the broadest shoulders she'd ever seen, slender hands running across the taut muscles at the top of his back as he swallowed her soft moans. Her skin felt electric as heavily calloused fingers trailed from her breast to the hem of her tunic to slip underneath the fabric, brushing against her stomach causing her to shiver despite the warmness of the night. His touch was gentle a stark contrast compared to his murderous attempt, his other hand was stroking the length of her neck as he softly released her from the sweetest of kisses she had ever had.

Reeve pouted at the lost contact, enjoying his taste on her tongue as she opened her eyes slowly, fingers tracing the taut tendons of his deltoids.

"Answer me little Nordling or I may just go back to my original plan in having you as my supper." His voiced stirred her out of her marvelling of his body, the fear creeping slowly back in at the prospect of being cannibalised.

Her eyes widened as she tried to determine his features.

"Do you submit to me?" He asked again, scraping worn nails across her abdomen which only made her arch into him with a sigh, she could barely think. No man had ever had such an effect on her, her skin was buzzing at his touches, the way his breath tickled against her jawline sent tingles all over her body, the smooth baritone of his voice chased all thoughts from her, making her weak to whatever dark spell he had put her under. She could only nod her head and let out a tiny _"yes"_ as her fingers mapped their way over his shoulders, up to the base of his skull so they could wrap themselves into silken locks. The Forsworn hissed at the sensation of nimble fingers rubbing against his scalp, running his hand up to the curve of her breast as he stared intently down at the Nord beneath him.

"Good girl," He breathed, dexterous fingers running over a pert nipple, his other hand caressing against the bruising on her neck with the lightest of touches. Reeve gasped at the sensation, fingers curling firmly into his dark hair as the Forsworn gently stroked her skin, pulling his head down so she could capture him in another long kiss, revelling in the softness of his lips, at the gentleness when he probed her mouth open and the pure male flavour of him. When they parted they were both breathless, Reeve's eyes were hooded as she let the Reachman pull her tunic from her, callousehands trailing from her arms, contouring along her curves before resting at her paused, trailing kisses from her sternum downwards, between her breasts across her abdomen which caused her to shiver, whimpering as her fingers held onto his crown tightly as the Reachman went ever lower, circling her navel with a slick tongue whilst thick fingers untied her breeches and tugging them down.

She was a mess, a whimpering mess as the Forsworn ran his hands down bare thighs as he lowered his mouth between them. Reeve couldn't contain her cry when his hot tongue delved inside of her, causing her entire body to shake and her fingers to grip painfully onto his locks. His chuckle rippled inside of her causing her legs to spasm, her back arching as she whimpered, hands flailing to the grass, short nails digging into the dirt as the Reachman swirled and lapped his tongue. Those large hands holding her thighs in place firmly as his thumbs rubbed in small gentle circles on her skin.

And then it happened, her body tensing and lifting itself up to the point that the Forsworn had to wrap his big arms around her waist to hold her still as he explored inside her core with his mouth as her orgasm shook her, her voice becoming raspy as she keened into the night at the pleasure the wild man was giving her. Reeve was brought back out of her bliss when the Reachman began lapping at her wetness, drinking her up. She peered down and felt a heat rise to her cheeks as she watched him swallow her juices as he stared back at her intently, his eyes smouldering as he deliberately ran his tongue from the bottom to the top of her slit painstakingly slowly.

 _'God's,'_ she thought as she stared back into that hungry gaze, _'He looks like he's going to eat me from the inside out.'_ And she would let him too, Reeve had never had such an electric feeling with a man before, her body was like clay in his hands to be moulded and was responding to him in a way she never knew was capable.

She watched as he slowly stopped his ministrations to crawl back up her quivering body, placing massive hands on either side of her head, running his tongue across his lower lip seductively as he grinned down at her through the dark curtain of his hair.

"W-what's your name?" She shakily breathed out as she pressed a hand to his cheek, stroking against his stubble as her other hand ran against the hairs of his chest, enjoying the thick curls that her fingers were becoming trapped in.

"Mícheil," He gruffed out as he turned his face to her palm, placing a gentle kiss on the inside of her hand.

"Mi-khail?" She tested tentatively, the way his name lilted unfamiliar to her, which only made him chuckle with that smooth baritone voice of his.

"No little Nordling, Mícheil." He repeated slowly so she could pick up the inflexion in his name.

"It's Reeve, not little Nordling." Reeve pouted, drawing her hand from his jaw, down and across the tendons of his neck to rest on a broad shoulder. Mícheil smirked at her before descending on her mouth, suckling at her lower lip and drawing out a soft moan from her as he breathed her name almost reverently.

Something fluttered in her heart at hearing the way he said her name and all she could do was trail her hands down to his hips, trying to find the bindings to his kilt. She needed him, her body was yearning for his, to feel him inside of her. Mícheil laughed as he raised himself, guiding her hands with his own, showing her where the cords to his kilt lay so she could eagerly untie it, revealing his thick and turgid member.

Reeve bit her lip at the sight of him, standing to attention, large and thick and just waiting for her, the Reachman raised a brow at her, the moonlight shining against his face and for once Reeve was able to finally able to see his features in full.

Warm brown eyes that were slanted slightly looking down at her, absorbing her every movement, thick and finely shaped brows arching almost in question as she hungrily took in his appearance. Full soft lips peeking out from his dark short haired beard, straight nose and high cheekbones, he was positively gorgeous Reeve thought to herself. Mícheil pressed a hand to her face, drawing her up to his mouth as his other pushed a thigh to the side so he could position himself at her entrance.

Reeve broke free from his kiss when she felt him nudging against her, hands clasping onto his shoulders as he slid deep inside of her, an 'oo-ing' sound escaping up her throat as he pushed himself into the hilt. Her legs wrapped around his waist forcing Mícheil in deeper as his own groan came out of him before he started slowly rocking against her. Reeve was in a state of ecstasy, the Reachman was filling her completely, their laboured breaths in unison as they rocked against each other, her hips moving alongside his, Mícheil cupped her face with a hand as he gazed down on her, his other hand pulled one of her tight grips from a shoulder so he could tenderly hold it in his own, resting their twined hands in the grass beneath them as he pushed himself further and further inside her wet walls.

She could feel herself shudder around him as their pace sped up, their moans becoming more frantic, Mícheil stopped with a quivering breath and gave her a small kiss before slowly withdrawing much to Reeve's displeasure.

The Reachman pushed himself up, drawing her to him gently, hand still firmly wrapped around her own as he sat back onto the grass and bringing her with him, thighs either side of his as he carefully guided her back down onto his thick shaft. Reeve wrapped her arms about his neck as he held her firmly, one arm about her waist as the other slid up her back cupping the base of her skull so he could pull her to him for another long kiss which took her breath away.

Reeve opened her mouth to him, as she gyrated her hips, whimpering at the sensation of his throbbing member hitting against her walls, Mícheil trapping her moans with his lips as he rubbed her waist tenderly with thick fingertips, encouraging her to increase her pace. Soon that frantic pace began again, Reeve now lifting her self up and down, gliding along his meaty length, revelling in the way her walls quivered with every thrust of his hips as he bucked inside of her.

She had to tear her mouth away from his, her need to breathe as she whimpered was too much. Resting her head on his shoulder as her hips worked faster, Mícheil took the opportunity to place wet kisses against her neck that sent tingles down her spine, undoing her with a torn half sob as she came, buckling under the sweet sensation, being held up by his arms as he continued to pump inside of her till he got his release. His breath shuddering against the nape of her neck as he held her tightly to him, lightly stroking her back as they both came down from their release. Reeve sighed in content as she clung to the Reachman, slender arms clasped around his neck as she breathed in his scent which was earthy.

They stayed like that for a short while taking comfort in silence bar their breathy sighs as they caressed each other softly, trailing fingers up and down backs, tender kisses upon slick skin, pressing themselves as close as possible to each other as they enjoyed the moment. It was Mícheil who moved first, cupping the underside of her thighs, as he hoisted her up easily in his arms and placed her upon the ground near her bedroll. Reeve frowned at the loss of his body, feeling the chill as she was no longer enjoying his body heat that seemed to roll off of him, she watched the Forsworn as he searched the grass, collecting their clothing and weapons and returning to her, placing his disgusting helmet and their weapons to the side next to her packs.

Mícheil ignored his state of undress as he knelt before her, leaning, pressing his mouth to hers gently.

"Do you have any wash cloths?" He murmured against her lips, caressing her jawline with his fingertips. Reeve could only nod with eyes half closed, pointing to the smaller of her travel packs, The Reachman went to it, pulling out a small cloth and a water skin, returning to her once more as he settled himself between her legs, taking his time to gently clean her of their love making, washing off grass stains and their combined juices that was trickling downside the inside of her thighs.

The tenderness of his ministrations nearly brought her to tears, and it was all she could do to scrunch her now clean fists into her eyes to try and still the emotions from overflowing. Mícheil did not pause until he was done, pushing her breeches back up her legs and finally removing her clenched fists from her face tenderly so he could slip her arms through her tunic sleeves as he slipped it over her head.

Her heart couldn't take how gentle this wild feral man was to her compared to every man she'd had a tryst with, not a single one of them had been so attentive after they had tumbled, most either dressing themselves to leave or rolling over to go to sleep.

Reeve watched through teary eyes as Mícheil painstakingly wrapped his hide kilt back around his waist, foregoing the small animal skulls so he could wrap himself back around her, tucking her head under his chin as his large hands entwined with her smaller ones.

"Why are you so kind, so-so tender to me when before you were intent on killing me?" She quietly demanded, nestled against his chest. The forsworn kissed the top of her head before pulling her away so he could look down at with those warm eyes.

"You submitted yourself to me," he stated simply smirking at her puzzled look, dipping his head to pull at her mouth softly in a small intimate kiss.

"Unlike your 'civilised men' we forsworn do not force ourselves upon those who give themselves to us." He began, a touch of anger in to his deep voice as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist,

"Women deserve respect and love, they create life, they bear our sons, they raise our children, care for our sick. A mother's love is unique in that it cannot be given freely, women look after our homes, teach us," he paused to tilt her face up to his own, holding her chin with the gentlest of touches as he gazed at her, sucking her into a silent spell.

"When a woman freely submits her self, it is only right that we treat them with the love they deserve, you submitted to me and you are mine now, it is only right that I treat you with the respect you deserve despite your heritage. You are my woman now little Nordling and I'll show you how a real man treats his woman." Mícheil practically oathed causing Reeve to sob and he drew her in close, pressing her head against her chest as he laid them down to rest upon her bedroll, his body heat alone just keeping her warm as he rand his fingers through her hair.

Reeve awoke to sunlight burning against her lids, feeling relaxed, stretching out on her back with a yawn as she sleepily opened her eyes and glancing around. Mícheil was nowhere to be seen and she sat up feeling slightly concerned when she noticed his gear was missing.

She was suddenly unsure of herself, in her loneliness had she conjured up some kind of sexual fantasy in her sleep or did the previous night's activities really happen?

She frowned as she reached for her packs, pulling out provisions to break her fast. Setting a small pot down along with a travel kettle so she could boil some water for tea, with a sigh she pulled out her map as she waited for the water to boil. Eyes tracing the route she would take to Ustengrav, she had managed to go off track on her descent from High Hrothgar and ended up on the outskirts of the reach.

Hearing the small whistle from the kettle, Reeve carefully took it from her small camp fire and steeped the herbs in her small travel cup, inhaling deeply of the tea leaves as she went back to the ragged map in her lap as she ran her finger down from her current location to Rorikstead which would be the closest place to make a stop before head on towards the marshlands of Morthal where she had been told Jurgen Windcaller's horn supposedly resided.

Finishing off her tea with a meagre helping of dry rations, Reeve broke camp, pouring the remaining water over the small flames to douse them before she packed everything away and hoisted her travel packs onto her shoulders, guiding her blade along the belt at her waist before setting off in a northern direction.

Glancing up at the sun to guess the time roughly Reeve finally set off, heading towards the small farming community, singing a ditty she head heard in the last tavern she was in.

" _Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes ..."_


End file.
